A Moment of Understanding
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: FINISHED. An AU version of the scene in The Matrix where Trinity brings food to the sleeping Neo and the aftermath of the first film.
1. Bringing Neo dinner

The room was silent except for the sounds of metal scraping metal and then liquids being swallowed. Mouse looked up from his dinner and, to no one in particular, said,  
  
"Maybe someone should bring him dinner."  
  
"You kidding? He just threw up. He's probably collapsed on his bed." Switch commented.  
  
"Yeah, but when he wakes up, he'll be hungry." Dozer added.  
  
"I'll do it. I'm the only person who has nothing to do after dinner." Trinity's quite voice spoke up. It was a voice with no room for comments. Trinity stood and retrieved a platter. Dozer got her a cup of water as she poured some of the slop they called "food" into a small dish. Six pairs of eyes followed her back out of the room. Trinity didn't care though. ~They can think whatever they want. I'm just bringing him food.~  
  
Trinity paused outside of Neo's room. She wanted to go in, but was compelled to stay right where she was. ~What the hell is wrong with me? I'm just bringing him his dinner for God sakes! Get a grip on yourself Trinity.~ Trinity balanced the platter on one hand while she gently opened the door to his room. ~Hmm, it didn't squeak so loud this time. Maybe he'll stay asleep. Then again, why do I want him to be asleep so much? ~ Trinity walked in and quietly shut the door- not wanting anyone to see her in here. ~What would I be doing anyway? ~ Trinity glanced down at the sleeping form spread out on the small cot. His feet hanging off the end of the bed, his arm sticking out, off the side, Neo was completely and utterly asleep.  
  
Trinity walked the few steps to his bedside and leaned over to place the food on the floor. As she did, Trinity got caught up in the scent that was completely Neo. The scent he had yet to lose since he was such a newly unplugged. Instead of standing and leaving, an urge within her, one she had tried to bury since she first laid eyes on him, swelled, compelling her to crouch nearer to him. Trinity leaned in slightly, looking over Neo's face, the softness, the pain and sadness that had not yet creased it. Then, just as she was about to turn and leave, two chocolate eyes opened slowly to meet two blue ones.  
  
Neo's eyes showed no sign of surprise. ~So he'd been awake. He knew I was right here. I must look like a fool.~ Trinity's thoughts were forgotten as Neo smiled gently, lifting his head up. Trinity quickly regained her composure, and stood.  
  
"You should sleep Neo." Trinity nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Wait." ~Wait. One word and he has me. God, his voice is beautiful. What the hell am I thinking? This is crazy.~ "Don't go." Neo sat up slowly, then, glancing around, his eyes landed on the food.  
  
"I brought you something in case you were hungry." Trinity commented lamely.  
  
"Thank you." Neo responded, sounding genuinely grateful. He leaned over to reach the cup, but winced, pulling back up to lift his shirt to see a bruise forming on his ribs.  
  
Trinity was mesmerized by his skin, but slowly walked over and gave him the cup as she sat down on the bed next to him. Her normal, calm thinking had long since left when she breathed in his scent.  
  
"You okay?" ~Of course he's okay, it's just a fucking bruise- jeez.~  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll live." Neo laughed, only to grimace at the pain it caused. "Okay, no laughing hurts too much."  
  
Trinity smiled, and before she knew it, she had reached for his shirt.  
  
"Let me see." Neo's eyes flicked up quickly, before he put the cup down and lifted his shirt up. Neo inhaled sharply at the expected cold touch, but instead warmth that Trinity's fingers gave off as they gently moved along his bruise.  
  
"You've got a bruise rib. Try not to bend over for a day or two, it'll only make it worse." Trinity concluded, dropping her hands.  
  
"I'll do that." Neo answered.  
  
Trinity turned her head to face him, faltering when she saw him looking right back at her. Right then, just as she was about to tell him to sleep, something clicked in her brain. He felt something. She could see it in his eyes, some little flicker of fire that he didn't hide fast enough. ~Or does he even want to hide it? ~ Before she knew what she was doing, Trinity found herself leaning towards Neo.  
  
His lips were a shock of heat to her body, which had been so cold for so long. Trinity pulled away enough to look into his eyes, only to see them wide with shock. ~Oh God, what have I done? He doesn't feel the same way.~ Trinity's thoughts filled with dread. She began to stand up, mumbling a "sorry" to Neo when his hand clasped her wrist. ~That's a strong grip for such a newly unplugged.~ But her wandering mind shut down when Neo pulled her face down to his.  
  
The kiss was a shock to both: Neo, unsure of what to do, and Trinity, unsure of whether they should do this. Trinity found herself sitting down onto the bed again, wrapping her arms around Neo's neck. The kiss deepened, and before Trinity could allow herself to lie on top of Neo, her rational mind came back on.  
  
"Neo, we can't- I can't." Trinity began, but found all her excuses weren't reason enough to stop what felt so right.  
  
Neo looked into her eyes, his hand tracing her jaw gently.  
  
"Why not? What's so wrong about this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can it be wrong if-" Neo faltered, unsure about going on.  
  
"If what?" Neo averted his gaze, but Trinity would not be deterred. She lifted her hand, and turning his face so his eyes would meet hers, asked again, "Neo, if what?"  
  
"If it feels so right?"  
  
Trinity felt tears pricking the back of her eyes as she smiled. Then, knowing in her heart that it was right, she leaned in and captured Neo's lips with her own, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. Neo's resistance never came- instead, his want rallied that of her own as he kissed her neck and moved his hands up her back. They paused a moment to catch their breath and Neo couldn't help but smile, saying,  
  
"You know, the first night I saw you, in the club, the first thing I noticed was your neck. It's beautiful curves, the ivory color of it. I fell in love with you that night, and I knew I just had to be able to kiss that neck." Trinity laughed as he nuzzled his head into the very curves he spoke of, kissing her gently. Trinity was about to pull him up to kiss him again, when she felt him sucking on a very tender part of her neck. ~That's going to leave a mark. The others are gonna...oh the hell with them.~ Neo lifted his head to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neo asked, unsure if he'd done something wrong.  
  
"Just, the others will see this." She touched the spot already turning blue on her neck. "And that it wouldn't be fair if I was the only person who had one." Neo kissed her again before she lowered her lips to his neck, and sucked on a specific vein that was throbbing beneath his skin. Neo let out a small, guttural moan as she finished. All to quickly for either of them to recover however, the door opened, revealing Switch in the doorway.  
  
"Trinity, are you-?" Her question was silenced as she saw the spectacle before her- Neo, on his back, with Trinity laying top of him, their lips millimeters apart, and a bluish mark on both of their necks. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I'll umm, I'll just-"  
  
"Not breath a word of this to anyone." Trinity finished for her.  
  
"Right. We're talking later." Switch nodded, and promptly left.  
  
Trinity turned to look down at Neo, who let out a laugh- a true and genuine laugh- right before grimacing and mumbling a series of "ows".  
  
Trinity lifted herself off of Neo, the moment they shared over. Neo looked up at her, and couldn't help but ask,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Switch's room. Then mine." Neo looked slightly pained, but Trinity hoped that was from the bruise, not her words. Instead of using words that might not come out the correct way, Trinity kneeled down next to the bed and kissed Neo gently.  
  
"There's time. We'll all be here tomorrow, and the next day, Neo. I'm not going anywhere, and my room's right next to your own. If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Trinity cupped his cheek one last time before rising to leave. With a final glance over her shoulder, Trinity's controlled voice took over,  
  
"Sleep, you need it." And surprisingly, Neo complied.  
  
Trinity left the room that night knowing that there hole in her stomach was filled- the void was gone, she'd found the One, whether he knew he was or not. 


	2. A how to on fixing wires with Neo

Okay, I know I said that this was only a one-time fic, BUT I lied. Possibly just an encore chapter, I was always interested in how Neo and Trinity would spend their first time in Zion. Now I can write out my version of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Everyone was supposed to make it. I promised him that we would all be here today, and the next day, and the next day. I guess I lied. It was a simple mission. Go into the Matrix to bring Neo to the Oracle, and get out. As simple as hacking into the Matrix. But no. No, Cypher had to sell us over to the machines and then the shit just HAD to hit the fan.  
  
Some good did come out of that day. Much death and remorse, but also happiness, and above all, hope. God, hope above all things. And that hope kept us alive while waiting for a ship to come to our aid. Hope warmed my body, wrapping its arms around me. Hope kept us from despairing completely at the four bodies wrapped in sheets. Hope loved me. Neo loved me.  
  
"Trinity, can you help me for a second?" Tank's head poked into Trinity's room, eyes questioning.  
  
"Sure." Trinity stood from the sitting position on the bed where she had been thinking, following Tank.  
  
As they reached the Core, Trinity's eyes quickly found Neo's across the room. Morpheus had noticed something different between the two, but could not yet place it. Tank however, was too caught up in both sadness from the death of his brother and happiness from the fact that Neo was the One to notice. Trinity decided to keep it that way. An emotionally private and reclusive person anyway, Trinity was having a hard enough time dealing with the emotions buzzing through her head and heart. Walking quickly around the monitors to help Tank with some rewiring, Trinity's mind wandered off while doing the almost mindless task. Cursing as a wire sparked at her, Trinity suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her.  
  
"Need some help? You've been at it for over an hour and the only thing you've done is hurt yourself." Neo's concerned voice broke gently through her thoughts.  
  
Trinity twisted enough on her back to glance up at his brown eyes before nodding.  
  
"Where do you need me?" Neo asked, crouching down.  
  
"Umm, next to me, actually. I need you to hold wires while I work on splicing and rewiring." Trinity twisted back around, getting comfortable once again.  
  
Tensing slightly as Neo's body slid up next to hers, Trinity relaxed as he gripped a few wires away from her area of attack. Working silently for another hour or so, Neo and Trinity quickly fixed what the sentinel attack had ruined. Dropping the wire cutters and pliers next to her, Trinity pushed her arms above her head, stretching. And before she could react, Neo's hand slid over the exposed skin on her stomach, causing her to shiver.  
  
"Neo..." Trinity cautioned, not wanting to be seen like this by Tank or Morpheus.  
  
Nevertheless, his lips found hers whether she wanted them to or not. The kiss was gentle and soft at first, much like the kiss he had given her in his room the night she brought him his dinner, and the one they had shared when he came back to her. However, it did not stay that way. Giving in to emotions he couldn't control, Neo deepened the kiss; sliding his lips over hers, tongue clashing with hers. Neither heard Tank's footsteps approaching, or departing for that matter. Neither noticed the rocking of the Nebuchadnezzar as a ship docked against it. The only thing they cared to notice, were the sensations of her cool lips against his hot mouth and the feeling of his arm wrapping around her.  
  
"Neo. Trinity." Morpheus' voice caught the attention of the two. Neo snapped his head up, only to slam it against metal above him.  
  
"Oh fuck." Neo winced, rubbing his head, feeling Trinity's hand touching the tender spot as well.  
  
"The Corinthian has come to bring the Neb to Zion. I just thought you might want to know since we are moving onto their ship until we arrive. I sent Tank in to tell you, but he apparently didn't want to disturb you two. I however, would rather you finish this in your room instead of the Core." Morpheus cast one last look at Trinity's upside down face and proceeded to leave.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Neo, stay with me, or else you will get lost." Trinity instructed as the Corinthian docked in Zion.  
  
As they got into the lift, Morpheus turned to the pair.  
  
"Trinity, once you have shown Neo his quarters, I would like to speak with you."  
  
"All right." Trinity nodded.  
  
Riding up silently, the lift stopped twice to let off both Morpheus and Tank on two different levels. Once alone, Neo began his questions.  
  
"So, how big is Zion?"  
  
"Big enough to get lost in if you don't know even the simplest of markers. Small enough to know everything that is going on." Trinity responded.  
  
"Where do I stay? Or you for that matter?" Neo asked, turning towards her.  
  
"You have a choice. You can either stay in your own quarters six floors below me, or you can stay with me." Trinity replied, turning to look him in the eye.  
  
"I'll stay with you. That is, if you don't have a problem with it." Neo answered.  
  
"No problem. Ah, here we are." Trinity stepped forward as the lift slowed to a stop.  
  
Getting out, Neo following Trinity down a long, seemingly endless hall. Stopping at a door that looked no different from any of the others, Neo's eyes widened at the room that stood before him. To his right was a small desk, and to his left was a rather beat-up and comfortable looking chair. Next to that was a stand of unlit candles. As his eyes probed further into the room, he saw an invitingly large bed in the alcove at the back of the room, with many more unlit candles next to it.  
  
"I'll be back in a half hour. Stay here and put your stuff away. Make yourself at home." Trinity cast once last glance at Neo before leaving.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Trinity. Good." Morpheus gestured for Trinity to take a seat as she entered.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes. I'll get right to the point. You and Neo, enlighten me. I'm not one to pry, but he was dead, his vitals flat lined. What happened?" Morpheus took a seat at his desk, facing her.  
  
Trinity took a breath, thinking over what to say and how to say it.  
  
"Well, when I went to the Oracle, she told me that I would fall in love with the One. I fell in love with Neo. When he died, I told him that and kissed him. Then he came back. The rest you know." Trinity replied.  
  
"I see. This was meant to be then?" Off Trinity's nod, "Well, I guess a form of congratulations are in store. Thank you for believing in him enough." Morpheus smiled gently.  
  
"Someone had to believe in him. He didn't believe in himself." Trinity replied.  
  
"I know. I know. All right, that's all I was wondering about. There is a meeting tomorrow night in the temple, I suggest you bring Neo. Tonight, show him the sights." Morpheus guided Trinity to the door, smiling again before watching her leave.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Your back early." Neo responded, sitting up from the bed.  
  
"Nice greeting." Trinity shook her head, walking towards him.  
  
Neo had lain down for some rest, stripping himself of his boots and shirts. Now, in a position where he clearly wasn't dominant, Neo awaited Trinity's lips to meet his own as she moved over him. As their lips brushed together, the shock of electricity coursing through them, a knock came at the door. Trinity paused before standing. Opening the door after Neo pulled a shirt on, Trinity was immediately wrapped in a bear hug by Link.  
  
"Hey girl! I missed you. Tank walks in the door alone, sadly, but I mean, you weren't even there! No matter what you walk in with him!" Link smiled down into her eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry Link. I guess I just figured Tank would want to be alone with his family. How's Zee by the way?"  
  
"She's fine, crying at the moment, but fine. I just came by to welcome you back and to see- hey, who's this?" Link's eyes flicked up to meet Neo's.  
  
"Oh, Link, this is Neo. Neo, Link." Trinity motioned to both of them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. Wait, you're the One? The guy that Tank has been talking about between the crying? He said Morpheus found the One. Holy shit. I guess I'm honored to meet you." Link stuck out his hand to clasp an equally strong grip from Neo.  
  
"That's me." Neo smiled wanly, not quite used to the title.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get back, you know Zee. Nice to meet you, and Trinity, for the record, we all missed you." Link hugged her gently again before leaving.  
  
"Bye Link." Trinity called out before shutting the door. 


	3. In Zion: Trinity's room

Okay, okay! This is the chapter! I took too long last chapter to get into Zion, now I'm finally here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how is Link related?" Neo asked as Trinity turned around to face him.  
  
"Zee is Tank and Dozer's sister. He's and Zee are married." Trinity explained, moving towards him. "I believe we were doing something?"  
  
"Yeah." Neo replied, noting the blunt change of subject.  
  
As he closed the distance between their mouths, Neo couldn't help but feel seared by heat as her lips touched his own. Pulling her body against his, Neo felt her giving in. As he slid his lips down her neck to her collarbone and back up, Neo slowly backed up, bringing Trinity with him towards the bed. Falling down into the soft cushions, Neo lost count of the places where Trinity touched him. Her body pressed against his, she slid her hands under his shirt to pull it off. Neo laid his head back as her lips gently kissed his chest, moving over the plugs before returning to his mouth, claiming it her own.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Trinity pulled back slightly, eyes still aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Close enough." Trinity replied to the name as he pulled her shirt off.  
  
Making love to her was soft and gentle, careful and unsure. Climaxing, Neo pressed his forehead against hers. Whatever they had just done, had left him wanting, no, make that craving, more. His desire already growing larger than it had been previously, Neo stroked her side before kissing her chin. His need was quickly put on hold as someone knocked on the door. Sighing before sliding off of Trinity to allow her to get up, Neo couldn't help but wonder just how many people would come by today.  
  
Wrapped in a large, brown blanket, Trinity opened the door to Councilor Harmann. Make that a very wide-eyed and surprised Councilor Harmann.  
  
"Trinity. I'm sorry, have I come at a bad time?"  
  
~You could say that again. ~ "No, no. Quite all right. Did you want something?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if Neo was with you."  
  
"Yes, he is, but he is-" Trinity paused to glance back at the naked form of Neo on the bed, his chest moving slowly up and down. "He's not presentable at the moment. Is it something very important?"  
  
The councilor paused for a moment, taking all of this in before responding. Smiling kindly at her, he replied, "No, no, I just wanted to welcome the One and say he is most welcome in Zion for the council." Smiling warmly, the councilor turned and walked off.  
  
Trinity shut the door, smiling gently. ~He has got to be the kindest council member I have ever known. ~  
  
"Who was that?" Neo inquired as Trinity came back to the bed.  
  
"Councilor Harmann. He was just by to welcome you." Trinity replied as Neo leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Hands slid up torsos while legs intertwined. Sighs mingled with moans while breaths came short and raggedly. Fire burned and coursed throughout Neo's body as he rocked against Trinity. No, this time, it was different. Pushing the boundaries, not caring for gentleness, Neo's mouth crushed against an equally devouring kiss from Trinity. All he wanted was her- the fire, the passion, the love that was only Trinity. Neo was burning alive in the fire of her touches, enjoying the pain her nails created as they dug into his back, and losing himself in the sweat, the scent, and the heat that was his body in hers. Yes, this time, everything was different. He let himself go, fucking freed his mind. Gentleness, care, and uncertainty went out the window as passion, desire and want lit up the room.  
  
Tonight, the world would be forgotten. Tonight, their bodies united. Tonight, they became whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! I did an encore chapter... er, chapters. I had this whole idea about how their first night together would be. Now this is the end! I'm not continuing this. I know I said that about it last time. But hell, I mean it now! This story was only meant to be for the scene in The Matrix where Trinity brings Neo his dinner, now look at it. Reviews would be very nice. Remember: This is not gonna be updated, like ever again. 


	4. if we didn’t go on, their deaths would b...

I bet you all enjoy this, saying that I won't write another chapter. And I keep lying. The title is ruined now that I wrote more chapters. Oh well. It seems this story is just about every idea I've had for the Matrix/Reloaded. This chapter shows my view of why Tank is dead in the second film (we all know the real reason Marcus Chong wasn't in it, but anyway), and may flesh out Link and Trinity a little bit- for future chapters I suppose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning." Neo mumbled against Trinity's shoulder from his position behind her.  
  
"Eeh?" Trinity cracked an eye open, verbal skills not yet working.  
  
"Ahh, at last you're awake. You fell asleep quickly last night."  
  
"I was exhausted."  
  
"Oh really?" Neo asked, a smile spreading across his features.  
  
"Yeah." Trinity replied, rolling over to face him.  
  
Neo paused a moment to look into her eyes, losing himself. ~Did I really just make love for the first time to this amazing woman last night? ~ Neo thought, cocking his head to one side. As Trinity trailed her fingers along his chest and over his plugs, Neo caught her lips in a soft and tender kiss. ~Guess so. ~  
  
As the kiss ended, Neo opened his eyes to see Trinity's still almost closed, breathing slowly. Marveling at the effect he had on her for only a moment, Neo quickly leaned in to kiss her again, sliding his body on top of hers in the process. As Trinity sighed against his mouth, Neo decided to test how far he could go, and gently pushed his tongue against her lips before they gave way for his exploration. Tongues probed and clashed as Neo succumbed to the feelings of hot and wet before a sharp knock on the door shattered the romantic interlude.  
  
Standing slowly, Neo quickly found and proceeded to pull on his pants before padding softly over to the door. Wrenching it open, Neo saw a tall woman with beautifully curly hair that cascaded down maple brown shoulders. Dressed as most Zionists dressed, the woman quickly recovered from the shock of seeing "The One" open Trinity's door, half naked.  
  
"Hello. Is uh, is Trinity in there?" the woman asked, glancing over Neo's high shoulders.  
  
"Cass? What are you doing here?" Trinity asked, pulling her shirt down as she moved around Neo to usher the woman in.  
  
"I need you to come down to our place. There's something wrong with Tank." Cass replied, taking in everything.  
  
Trinity knew Cass had already figured out Neo had spent the night in her room, completely naked, as had she, but they had more important things to worry about. Nodding quickly, Trinity turned around to put on her boots, Neo following quickly behind. Cass walked in a few more steps and shut the door, watching the pair sit side-by-side on the bed, completely at ease, and yet, a little on edge, most likely from her presence, pulling on their boots. Grabbing one boot and staring at it a moment, Neo quickly handed it over to Trinity as she handed him a similar one. Standing, Trinity and Neo followed Cass out, shutting the door behind them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What happened?" Trinity asked upon seeing the very sick looking Tank laying on a bed, a doctor at his side.  
  
"Last night he was as fine as he could be considering everything he's gone through. When I woke up this morning-" Cass replied, taking a seat opposite the bed.  
  
Link and Zee were sitting in an adjoining room, trying to keep the attention of two small children on them and not their sick uncle. Neo walked into the room, receiving awed looks from the kids, who immediately walked over to him as he sat down, curious.  
  
"Hey, you're the One, right?" one asked.  
  
Off Neo's nod and smile, the other stated, "Can you believe it? Link! The One is sitting at our table!"  
  
Trinity walked over to the entrance to the room, watching in amusement as the two children proceeded to each take one of Neo's hands, examining them. Moving in silently, Trinity grabbed another chair and pulled it up next to Neo's.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Zee asked softly, her eyes glistening.  
  
"I'm not sure, Zee. Let's just hope." Link replied, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"He'll be all right. Tank's a tough guy." Trinity answered, watching one child take her hand in his own and place it over Neo's. Neo glanced over at Trinity, catching her blue eyes looking at his face.  
  
"Look Zee! They fit!" the boy exclaimed, smiling and running over to her open arms.  
  
The other one walked over to Link, and, looking up into his face, asked innocently,  
  
"Where's Daddy?"  
  
Trinity turned away from Link's pained gaze, knowing sadly, yet another child would grow up without their father.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Four pained days later, Tank was brought into Zion's hospital and slipped away from the living due to horrible infections, a result of the wounds Cypher had caused. The funeral was private and short. His ashes in a metal vase were placed on a mantel in Cass's apartment, next to Dozer's. Shortly thereafter, Trinity and Neo were informed that Link, fulfilling a promise he had made to Dozer before they had left Zion in search of finding and unplugging Neo, would be their knew Operator. With almost no time to mourn the loss of yet another crewmember, Trinity and Neo joined Morpheus and Link on the Nebuchadnezzar.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Does it ever stop?" Neo asked Trinity a few nights later, catching her off guard while watching the monitors half asleep.  
  
Turning in her seat to see Neo resting his chin on his arms on top of the chair, she asked, "Does what ever stop?"  
  
"The death, the sadness, the cold."  
  
Trinity paused a moment, stopping herself from saying her "programmed" answer to a question such as this. Neo was different; she could be open and truthful with him.  
  
"No. It never does. But the cold and pain become numb and you don't notice them so much after awhile. But here, death is an accepted part of life. We have to go on, no matter what."  
  
"Why?" Neo asked, the innocence in his question causing Trinity to smile slightly.  
  
"Because if we didn't go on, their deaths would be for nothing." Taking his silence as an acceptance to her statement, Trinity turned back around to watch the monitors again. When she heard his footsteps move down the ladder, Trinity felt more alone that night that any other night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, now, you guys are my barometer. The number of reviews or the number of people who want me to continue this as a fic, you must review. I keep saying I won't write any more. Well, every once in a while, I feel the need to write out yet another idea, and it's not big enough for a fic, so I mesh it into the only fic I can. This one. You want more? I want reviews. Simple, eh? Hope you all liked this chapter, a little sad, I know, but life isn't a bed of roses. Besides, you got your bit of romance and even humor in the beginning, what more could you ask for? 


	5. Trust includes telling her everything, r...

I'm horrible. I wrote this for one chapter. Now I'm hooked on it. It's my outlet for every idea. It has no plot-yet- and yet, you guys love it. I'm incredulous as to why. Someone must explain this to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Trinity was falling. Falling where? Falling into pitch darkness. Why? Why? WHY? ~  
  
Neo awoke with a start, immediately relaxing upon seeing Trinity breathing gently in her sleep next to him. ~What the hell was that? ~ Shaking his head of the cobwebs and worries, Neo stood to get a drink.  
  
As he sat at the table, a cup of water in his hands, Trinity entered as silently as possible, and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I had..." Neo trailed off, and then, cracking a smile, laughed gently and shook his head. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"What was it about?" Trinity asked.  
  
"I-I don't remember." Neo quickly decided not to worry her.  
  
"You okay now?" She asked, reaching across the table to grasp his hand.  
  
Neo nodded and stood to put his cup in the sink. Following Trinity out, Neo moved his chest up against her back, and didn't move away until they had reached their room. Lying down, Neo clasped his arms around Trinity, finding warmth and comfort in the touch. No, he would sleep fine from now on. They were safe.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
~Falling, out a window, bloody. Firing guns, an agent. Shooting also. A bullet hits its mark. Trinity! ~ Neo jolted awake, accidentally waking up Trinity as well.  
  
"Neo, what's wrong? Another dream?" Trinity asked, immediately sensing his shaken exterior.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"It's just a dream." Neo replied, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"That keeps coming back. Neo sometime, maybe not now, you're going to have to talk to somebody about this. You're going to have to trust someone." ~Let me in, Neo. I'm here. ~  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
"I didn't say you didn't. But you don't seem to trust me enough to tell me about whatever is bothering you."  
  
"Maybe I don't have to tell you everything." Neo snapped. The lack of sleep and the worry for the only woman he loves, who was now pushing him in a direction he was afraid to go, was keeping him constantly on edge.  
  
Trinity opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. Neo, after only two weeks of sleeping with her and being intimate with her, was able to detect the pain, the hurt. In her eyes flashed a wound her had just ripped open. ~Oh God, what have I done? I just want to protect you. ~  
  
"Trinity, I-"  
  
"Forget it. You know what? I'm just going to go sleep in Switch's old room. When you're ready to act your age, come find me." Trinity stood, gathered some clothes and blankets, her boots and her pillow and left.  
  
The hollow sound of the door shutting and Trinity's fading footsteps rang clear in Neo's heart.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Two days, of pain, regret, and most of all, aching need. Neo had only known a mental ache for rest before now. Now, he had a physical ache for Trinity. Walking quietly down the hall past his and Trinity's room, Neo knocked softly on Switch's door and opened it. Seeing Trinity lying on the bed, an arm under her head, eyes closed, caused Neo to pause. ~She is so beautiful. ~  
  
Taking a breath, Neo closed the door and walked over to the bed. Crouching down on the floor next to her head, Neo watched her face. Lifting his hand to gently brush a stray strand of hair out of her face, Neo reveled in the touch of skin as she unconsciously moved her face into his hand. Opening her eyes slowly, Trinity blinked a few times, taking in Neo right in front of her. Placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything, Neo apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I trust you too much to even put it into words. My dreams- they're not something I want to talk about, right now. I want to deal with them first and then I'll tell you. Sorry if that's secretive, but I don't want to worry you. And, these last two days have been pure torture. I feel alone, and scared. I miss your touch, your skin, you. I love you too much to give it up over not telling you something." Neo pulled his hand away, only to have Trinity reach out and grab it, pull it up to her lips, and kiss his fingers gently. A showing of tenderness that Trinity didn't often exert.  
  
"I love you too. And I trust you."  
  
"Can you come back?" Neo asked softly, his hand caressing her cheek. Trinity nodded and stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, the trust they develop and the dreams Neo has have started. I'm good at answering all the questions that came up in Reloaded, aren't I? Okay, question to all reviewers: Next chapter, do you want me to continue from Trinity standing up and them going back to their room to uhhh, make up? Or, do you want me to skip forward to some point unknown as I write this? Tell me what you think. 


	6. Losing all sense of reality

The lovely continuation of last chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flesh gliding against flesh, creating a mild pressure of bodies pressed against one another. A pressure that was heating a raging fire within each of the scorching bodies. Two people, needing each other like a human needs air, coming together after being apart for too long. A man and a woman. Isn't that all it ever comes down too? Glistening hands slide across flexed muscles, down arched backs, over plugs-a physical reminder of their freedom. A freedom that at this very moment, they were revolting against. Willing to give up their independence from the machines to succumb to a dependency for the feelings, the sensations, the very touch of another.  
  
A mouth open in a silent moan is crushed by another mouth, desire and need driving them to the edge and back again. Neo's hand tightly grips Trinity's flexed bicep while another cradles her jaw and the back of her head. Thrusting his body in rapid movements, Neo feels Trinity's hand holding on tightly to his back, fingers splayed wide. As the crushing wave of an overload of pleasures and sensations coming flooding toward him, Neo feels Trinity arch her back, pushing her body up and against his. Pressing his lips tightly to hers, he moans into her mouth as the wave crashes down around him.  
  
Pulling away enough to look into her eyes, Neo watches them slowly focus, before she lifts her head to press her forehead to his. Sliding a hand up to the plug in his neck, Trinity slowly pulls his head down with hers, placing a tender kiss against his jaw. Reacting in kind, Neo places an equally gentle kiss on her temple before moving off to her side, pulling her over with him in a way that he could pull her into his embrace.  
  
"I missed falling asleep with you." Neo mumbled softly into Trinity's neck.  
  
"So did I." Trinity replied.  
  
"Let's promise not to do that again."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"My God, do they EVER get enough of each other?" Link asked Morpheus one evening after the pair finished dinner and left the mess hall simultaneously.  
  
"You have to understand their relationship. Neo became the One because Trinity loved and believed in him. When she admitted that, he knew who he was. Besides, Trinity has never opened herself up to anyone. I would think that for over a decade of locking away feelings and emotions, she's bound to have a lot to get out. And that sounded much worse than it probably should've."  
  
"Yeah. Doesn't Trinity have second watch tonight?" Link asked, seemingly changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Morpheus cocked an eyebrow in Link's direction.  
  
"No reason. I'll be sure not to go in there during the night though."  
  
"Why? Oh." Morpheus sat silently for a moment, then shrugging, "Good idea. I think I will too."  
  
~~*~~  
  
He may have sentry duty right after her, but Neo was going insane. Being unable to be physically with Trinity was keeping him awake, in all senses. Sighing, Neo rolled out of bed, figuring he could at least let her of early- albeit an hour and 45 minutes early, but he didn't sleep much anymore. After pulling on, but not buckling up his boots, Neo made his way to the core as quietly as possible. Upon entering, Neo saw a woman, half asleep, sprawled in the Operator's chair.  
  
"Trinity." Neo whispered, barely audible above the constant humming of the ship, and yet, she heard it.  
  
Turing in her chair, Trinity fixed her eyes on the rumpled figure standing not 10 feet away. Standing up, Trinity moved towards him silently, no question was important enough- not even a "What are you doing up?"  
  
Gripping his waist, Trinity pulled his body towards hers as she backed up towards the chair. Stopping only to allow him to press his body against hers, Trinity moved her face to his already bowed head. A need driven kiss, forceful enough to push Trinity up against the armrest of the Operator's chair, Trinity allowed Neo to take charge. Lifting her up, Neo placed her in the chair, sliding atop her. Slipping a hand under her shirt, he moved it across the soft flesh of her back while his lips blazed a fiery trail down her neck to her collarbone.  
  
Quickly forgetting the world around them neither noticed nor heard the "PROXIMITY WARNING" on the computers. Neither heard anything, too lost in the heat being created between them. Passion running through their veins, the pair knew nothing of the outside world until the ship rocked from the landing of several sentinels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man, is it just me or was this a sex filled chapter? Oh well. Am I evil or what? HAHAHAHA. I did a cliffhanger!!! Well, I only did it because I have to go to bed. Ah well, I'm doing it anyway. 


	7. A Spider begins weaving his web

Jumping in shock, Neo quickly slipped off of Trinity, flipping the switch for the intercom.  
  
"Morpheus! Link! We have a proximity warning! I'm shutting down the ship now!"  
  
Neo spun around, seeing Trinity already charging the EMP. Several quick keystrokes and the core was shutting off, lights going out, the cold seeping into their bones.  
  
"Now!" Neo whispered harshly.  
  
Trinity quickly turned the EMP switch and a blue shock wave slammed out of the ship, short-circuiting all sentinels in the surrounding area.  
  
~~*~~  
  
In the quiet moments that followed, Morpheus slid down the ladder, followed quickly by Link.  
  
"Why did we have to use the EMP? Why didn't you notice them before they got too close?" Link asked, eyes searching.  
  
His questioning was halted when Morpheus lifted his hand. He had already noticed the frazzled and rumpled sight of Neo and Trinity. Drawing conclusions, he figured they simply had not heard anything.  
  
"Here and now there is a new rule. No activities whatsoever other than the job of Operator or sentry duty will take place on this chair, am I understood?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Neo, may I speak with you for a moment?" Morpheus asked upon finding Neo in the mess hall alone.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sitting down, Morpheus paused a moment before beginning.  
  
"I know that your relationship is new to you both and you-can't get enough of each other. Trinity, who has kept her emotions closed off from everyone save you, probably has much to let out. And you, a new love that helped you to become the One. I understand this all. But- you have to understand, there is a time to express your love, and a time not to. On this ship, I ask, to keep it to a minimum. You are fighting a war where daily our lives are endangered. I ask you to remember that."  
  
"In other words, keep the sex part of our relationship in Zion?" Neo asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, that is up to you, but the walls on this ship are thin, privacy is next to none and there is little time to indulge. That's all." Morpheus smiled gently before standing and exiting.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"So you want me to infiltrate the Nebuchadnezzar and kill the One? That's my job in order to be reinserted into the Matrix?" a dark haired, scruffy faced, brown eyed man asked Agent Jones.  
  
"Yes. If at all possible, eliminate every rebel on the ship, but the eradication of the One is your first priority." Agent Brown replied.  
  
"Did I ask you?"  
  
"Do you want to make it out of this reality alive rebel?" Brown replied.  
  
Swallowing, the man squared his shoulders, but kept silent.  
  
"Your reward for eliminating the One will be to be reinserted, your memory erased save for what you asked for, yes." Jones cut in, smoothing over the rough turn of conversation.  
  
"All right, as long as we're clear on that. How am I supposed to get on the Neb? They don't want to take people on I've heard."  
  
"We will take care of that for you. All you have to do is your job." Jones answered simply.  
  
"Right, right, mercenary, got it. Easy as pie." The man replied as he turned to leave.  
  
~~*~~  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Morpheus, we need a mechanic to fix this, we can't do it alone and we're too far from Zion." Neo proclaimed from his position against the counter in the mess hall.  
  
The four crewmembers of the Nebuchadnezzar sat, or stood in the mess hall, talking out the problems and possible solutions after yet another sentinel attack that had caused enough damage to the energy stores of the ship to make them a sitting duck without hope in less than 24 hours.  
  
"I know. Link, go run S.O.S. call to any ship that is closest that has someone who can be spared for a week."  
  
"Yes sir." Link stood quickly and left for the cockpit.  
  
"Trinity and Neo, can you two try to minimize the damage so we can hold out until help arrives?"  
  
"We can try." Trinity replied, standing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sir? The Conquistador has answered our call. They be here within the hour if there are no sentinel problems." Link informed Morpheus who had joined Trinity and Neo in the bowels of the ship.  
  
"Thank you Link. I'll be up in a moment and then you can watch over the Matrix." Morpheus replied.  
  
"I think we've done as much as possible down here." Neo commented to Morpheus as he moved towards the ladder.  
  
"Well, check to see if there is anything else that we can stabilize and then you can take a break until the Conquistador arrives."  
  
"Trinity? Trinity!" Neo called out after Morpheus left.  
  
She had moved much further into the back end of the ship and they had long since been unable to hear any sounds she made. Moving through the water from ruptures, Neo slowly arrived at the back end of the ship, only to find Trinity's soaked clothes draped on a pipe. Climbing up and over a torn piece of metal, Neo found that that piece had acted as a wall between the cold water that was up to his knees and the warm water that was now up to his midsection. Figuring Trinity to be in this area- skinny-dipping, of all things, Neo slipped off his boots, shirt and pants, knowing he could move much easier naked and figuring when he found her, it would only be fair.  
  
Diving underwater, Neo saw a movement to his left. Immediately breaking the surface, and keeping only his head above water, Neo came face-to-face with his counterpart.  
  
"Having fun?" Neo asked.  
  
"You don't get to go swimming too often in the real world. I say take advantage of the opportunity when it arises. Besides, I already double- checked; there is nothing else we can do. We have an hour break before the Conquistador arrives, am I right?" Off Neo's nod, "Then I'm taking my break here. In warm water."  
  
"Do you hear me complaining?" Neo replied, a smile gracing his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I finally started a plot! I'm so happy. It only took 7 bloody chapters. Oh well. Time to sound like a commercial: Up next, Neo and Trinity spend an hour... swimming? Plus, Who is that infiltrator? Everything and nothing will be answered next chapter! 


	8. Guys, meet Tsunami

"I never said you were." Trinity replied, continuing the petty banter.  
  
"Well, that settles it then, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The conversation, if one would call it such a thing, ended, as no words were needed any longer. Mouths met time and time again as the pair forgot their predicament, forgot where they were and forgot the world around them. Slipping around until finding a stable wall, Neo and Trinity moved fluidly against it, water lapping gently around their waists. Neo's dripping fingers slid up Trinity's torso as a new form of ecstasy began building up inside of her. Gripping her tightly, Neo's fingers pushed against the soft flesh and hard plugs of Trinity's back as his world exploded. Pulling back slightly, Neo dipped his head to kiss an open and inviting mouth.  
  
Lips on lips, a different type of explosion form the one he had just experienced, Neo forgot each time how much he wanted, needed, and loved Trinity. And each time, she hungrily reminded him. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, the pair was too under the spell of the other to gear Morpheus coming towards them on the other side of the metal wall. Neither noticed him looking over the side to see where they were, then pulling away quickly, his face gaining a reddish hue.  
  
"Trinity, Neo. The Conquistador will be docking in fifteen minutes." Morpheus shouted over the makeshift metal wall.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Trinity turned her head in the direction of her captain's voice as Neo found her neck to be something he needed to inspect.  
  
"Thank you Morpheus, we'll be right up."  
  
"I hope so." The softer reply barely registered as Trinity found it hard to concentrate on two things- one of which was practically pulling sexual responses of out her- at once.  
  
Succumbing to Neo's pushing, Trinity captured his lips with her own, pulling his body closer to her until they touched. Figuring if she didn't stop this here, it wouldn't stop for quite some time, Trinity slowly pushed Neo away. Not waiting for a response, Trinity moved towards the sheet of metal, and climbing nimbly over it. Splashing into the cold water, Trinity froze a moment, clenching her teeth. Hearing Neo climb out behind her, she moved forward towards her clothes.  
  
"No, you'll get sick if you put on those cold, wet things. Come on, no one's down here, we can go look for some blankets." Neo replied, taking the clothes from her and holding them in his arms with his own clothes.  
  
Trinity paused a moment before grabbing the two pairs of boots and leading the way. As they approached the ladder, Trinity dropped the boots and walked to a small cubbyhole in the wall. Pulling out two blankets, Trinity handed one to Neo and wrapped another around herself. Finding a toolbox, Trinity dumped the contents and, after pulling on her boots, put hers and Neo's clothes in the box. Climbing up the ladder proved a chore, but they finally arrived at the sleeping quarters and climbed off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Neo, Trinity, Link and Morpheus, this is Tsunami." Captain Dimitri of the Conquistador introduced the new member with a wave of her hand.  
  
Trinity didn't like the man from his name, never mind his looks. Something about him unnerved her. It wasn't his physical features, brown hair and striking brown eyes took in their surrounding quickly, as if sizing up everyone. No, it was the air around him, the attitude he gave off. Shaking the feeling off as an unhappiness that Dozer's job would be replaced so soon, Trinity nodded in his direction when his eyes fell on her as a hello.  
  
When the Conquistador left, Morpheus took Tsunami down to the sublevels while Trinity and Neo went into their room.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Something's not right about him" They spoke in unison.  
  
Pausing a moment to take in the other's statement, they nodded before Neo sat down on one end of the bed and Trinity on the other. Neo's eyes glanced from Trinity to the floor and back again before settling on her face.  
  
"What do think?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a gut feeling about him."  
  
"Well, he's given no reason to anything but another freedom fighter, so all we can do is try to get along with him, all right?" Neo stated.  
  
Trinity nodded, but didn't respond.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So this water main is busted, Neo can you go find a clamp for it?" Tsunami asked, turning towards the One.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Neo turned and left.  
  
"So, Trinity. How long has he been unplugged?"  
  
"Everyone knows by now Tsunami. You shouldn't have to ask."  
  
"Well, I'm not at Zion much, besides, I'm just trying to make small talk."  
  
"I'm not one to talk small." Trinity replied before turning away.  
  
Tsunami stood for a moment, fury bubbling beneath the surface before shaking his head and going back to work.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to kill the One and if at all possible, the rest of the crew. Now this was a huge wrench thrown in. He was told Trinity was a man killer, he never thought it was literal in the real world. Sure, she was a highly spoken about woman among male crews, but since the relationship she had with the One became known, most shut their mouths, afraid of being reprimanded.  
  
And yet, he didn't give a shit. This feeling, emotion, attraction, whatever the fuck you call it, was pissing him off, he should not be attracted to Trinity, it was not supposed to happen. To top it off, it was just another reason for him to kill the One. But he knew, he wasn't stupid, if he killed Neo, even IF they didn't know he did it, he knew Trinity would never touch another man ever again. She would most likely close up, never letting anyone get close.  
  
Sighing, Tsunami rolled over on his cot, trying to shake all these thoughts from his head. This would be harder than he thought because Trinity, he knew already didn't like him. He would be the prime suspect and she would have first dibs on torture. Hell, she wouldn't let anyone else go near him before she did. Certainly, how he went about this, would have to be very subtle and seem like a normal death, unless- unless he followed in Cypher's steps and killed them all while they were in the Matrix. That would be far easier. Yes, he would do that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how does all that sound? I'm on an upset streak, I can't download the Revolutions trailer (Ellie, no gloating!), I have to go to a car wash for my soccer team tomorrow, and I have tons of homework. Oh well, figured you'd guys want this, you waited a week for it. 


	9. The laughter in memories

Two days later...  
  
"So you're saying that we shouldn't go into the Matrix until our ship is fixed?" The skeptical question bounced around the silence in the mess hall.  
  
"Yes Neo, that's exactly it. We do not know if a sentinel attack will occur while we are inside. If we are, when we get out, we can go nowhere. We are a sitting duck." Morpheus glanced up at the One's face.  
  
~So much is put on his shoulders. The world, two if you think about it. Quite amazing how you can still see everything in his eyes. ~ Morpheus momentarily ignored the silence, thinking.  
  
"What do you think about all of this Tsunami?" Trinity asked, causing his gaze to lock with her own fiery one.  
  
"I'm just the mechanic. I fix things. So far, nothing tells me that you shouldn't go into the Matrix. You have power- which means you can set off the EMP if you need to."  
  
"We would like to avoid that if possible. We're too far out, and we're using up enough energy as it is." Morpheus interjected.  
  
"Then why don't we just fix the Neb up enough to get her to Zion, and finish the repairs there?" Neo's quiet, yet thought-out question stopped both men from further opposition.  
  
"I'm not sure we should-" Tsunami started, only to be cut off by Link.  
  
"Yeah, we could do that. We've lost enough water and hydrogen stores already. We only have enough to get back, actually."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Morpheus asked, eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Because I just found out this morning, like 20 minutes ago."  
  
"All right, Link, go set a course for Zion. Everyone else, head on down to work on the hull." Morpheus stood, following Link out towards the cockpit.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Trinity, you do know there are other ways to fix things than just banging the living shit out of them." Tsunami pointed out, wincing at the loud clang of a hammer on metal.  
  
"It's pissing me off."  
  
"Trinity, you do know that this thing is the only thing getting us home?" Neo poked his head around the corner.  
  
Trinity paused, momentarily stopped. Then, lowering her hammer, she turned to him, an eyebrow arched slightly.  
  
"Good point. Hey, when was the last time we all had a break?" Trinity dropped the hammer to the floor with a loud clank- as if telling all that she was done.  
  
"More than four hours." Tsunami replied, putting down his own tools.  
  
"Hmm, seems like lunchtime." Neo walked around to follow the other two out.  
  
"With this food? More like IV time." Tsunami smiled as Neo laughed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"...So he walks in and, not noticing the oil on the ramp, slides the whole way down, crashing over the railing and flipping over it, onto a pile of scrap metal. It was so funny." Tsunami finished his story of a past event on the Conquistador gaining true laughter from his audience of two. "Anything funny happen on this ship?"  
  
"Well, some things before Neo and a few after him, but not many." Trinity replied, scooping some goop into her mouth.  
  
"Oh come on, tell. Spill."  
  
"Well, let's see, one before Neo...Ahh, I got a good one. There was this one day when we were all working on fixing some of the wiring in the core, Mouse was no where to be found, so we set about to do it without our key technician. Anyway, we're going through all this shit, and I find these two wires, a red one and a green one. Thinking they must go together since they were the only two wires unconnected and close together, I twist them together. Well, on all of the screens flashes the Woman in Red -a computer program designed by Mouse for sexual pleasure- completely naked, saying all sorts of stuff. Everyone stops working, looking at the screens, then they slowly turn to look at me and my face is literally white.  
  
"The first thing I did was untwist the wires, then yell as loud as possible Mouse's name and "We found the Woman in Red". My God, I have never seen him get in there so fast, and the moment he found out what we found, oh boy. It was so hilarious, but you had to be there, and know him and the program's point itself. After that incident, he always kept his Woman in Red on disks instead of always running, just not hooked up."  
  
Glancing around at the two men laughing, Neo harder than Tsunami since he understood Mouse and the Woman and Red subject better, before laughing herself.  
  
"Okay, so how about one after Neo's unplugging?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"One week ago, Trinity had mess hall duty..."  
  
"No, you cannot tell him that one! You promised." Trinity quickly turned to Neo, trying to stop him- the soldier in her forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Scrubbing bubbles!" Neo laughed out, Trinity laughing as well.  
  
"Hey guys, it'd be funnier if you explained it." Tsunami pointed out, smiling softly.  
  
"Well, she's scrubbing the dishes since she had mess hall duty that night. She was really ripped that day because Morpheus forbid her from entering the Matrix since there were so many sentinel attacks. And I walk in behind her, and she has yet to notice me, she's so into it. I finally tap her on the shoulder and all these bubbles come flying out of the sink because she had been scrubbing so hard, she made bubbles. To top it off, the water splashed all over her shirt and all the bubbles began popping around her. It was just something you would never see in a lifetime." Neo paused, listening to Tsunami's laughter.  
  
A few minutes later, Neo rose to rinse out his dishes, ready to go back to work. Trinity quickly followed, leaving Tsunami to trail behind.  
  
"You know guys, it's getting late anyway, and I think that was more dinner than lunch. Why don't you two call it a night? I'll finish up down there and then come on up."  
  
Neo and Trinity glanced at each other for a moment before Trinity responded.  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm, painting the bad guy as a guy trying to worm his way in? Or is he thinking about screwing the agents over to help out the Neb? Hmmm, I do not know as of yet. But, I do know I already have a few ideas for the next chapter! 


	10. Back in Zion and Trinity's room

"Okay, so maybe my first impression of him wasn't right." Trinity proclaimed when Neo shut the door to their cabin.  
  
"Maybe." Neo replied, sitting down to take off his boots.  
  
"Oh?" Trinity didn't elaborate her question, Neo knew her too well.  
  
"I don't know. Someone once told me not to trust first, second, even third impressions of people." Neo shook his head.  
  
"Who was that?" Trinity sat down also, unbuckling a boot.  
  
Neo stopped a moment, almost as if in contemplation.  
  
"Apoc."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you guys talked."  
  
"We didn't, only once outside of the Matrix, and once inside." Neo slid in under the covers, shutting the small lamp off and wrapped an arm around Trinity as she moved in against him. "God, I can't wait 'till we're in Zion. Freedom to spend our time as we like, and to do the things we can't do here."  
  
"Smooth switch of topics. I agree, I'm guessing all -other- activities will have to wait until we get to Zion every time. Morpheus won't complain about us, but Link will, and I do not want Tsunami overhearing us."  
  
"Right. Good point."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
"It's good to be home." Link replied into his headset.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I trust you all know where to meet tonight? There is a meeting in the temple, and I hope to see you all. It's a night to relax and enjoy yourselves. I must go inform Commander Lock of my reason for returning so soon." Morpheus turned on his heel and walked down the ramp, the four crewmembers following behind.  
  
"So where you guys headed?" Tsunami asked after Morpheus left once they were off the ramp.  
  
"I'm going to see Zee."  
  
"We're going to- do- something. Not sure yet. Want to walk around after we drop our stuff off?" Neo asked, turning towards Trinity.  
  
"Sure." Trinity replied, pressing the "up" button for the lift.  
  
Walking into it, the group barely fit as six Zionists followed them in. Shifting around to fit, Trinity ended up being pressed into Neo's body, and Link pushed against Tsunami's. Several floors higher, the Zionists got off, leaving breathing room once again. Moving apart for Neo and Trinity was especially hard- the two had had zero intimate contact for four days- two working with Tsunami and two trying to get back to Zion in one piece. As the lift slowed to a stop, Link moved forward.  
  
"Later guys, see you tonight."  
  
"Bye Link." Neo nodded at the retreating back of their operator.  
  
"So what floor you guys on?" Tsunami asked nonchalantly when the lift began its ascension once more.  
  
"This one." Trinity answered a few seconds later as the lift again began to slow down.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you two later." Tsunami nodded at the pair as the left. Neither noticed the gleam in his eyes as the doors shut behind them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bags were discarded, the door was slammed shut. Neo crushed his mouth against Trinity's, not caring for anything but physical contact. Sliding a hand up her back to the base of her neck, Neo barely acknowledged her own arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Making an invasion of private space, Neo thrust his tongue against Trinity's, pulling her in. Trinity's hands pushed on his chest, pushing him towards the bed blindly. As they reached the bed, Neo was pushed down onto it, while Trinity kneeled down to take off both hers and Neo's boots. Seconds later, she stood up and leaned over him, reveling in the hands encircling her waist, pulling her down.  
  
Making love that afternoon was like dancing on fire and swimming in ice. Damp skin was scorched by the touch of five separate digits pressing against it, digging into it. Calling out Trinity's name into her mouth at the brink of oblivion, Neo rested his forehead against her neck, breathing raggedly. He moved his hand up her torso, feeling muscles flex and twitch beneath the skin, before placing it over her heart, feeling the rapid beat through muscle and flesh. Pausing a moment to watch her chest rise and fall in quick breaths, Neo moved off to the side, pulling Trinity with him.  
  
"What time do we have to be down in the temple?"  
  
"Six hours."  
  
"What are we going to do with six hours of free time?" Neo asked, smiling softly.  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"Don't even say I smell after what we just did." Neo commented, causing Trinity to pause instead to explaining.  
  
Breaking a smile, "No, we can take a shower."  
  
"Together?" Neo asked, lifting his head up from the pillows.  
  
"Why not? We make love, what's so different about a shower?"  
  
"Nothing, I've just, never done it before."  
  
"Technically, you never made love before me either." Trinity pointed out.  
  
"Right. Shower, good, let's just lay here for a few moments though."  
  
"No problem with that."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Holy shit that's hot!" Neo jumped back from the steam of water in the shower room.  
  
"What'd you expect?"  
  
Neo paused a moment, thinking. "Not sure. Hey, will anyone come in here?"  
  
"Well, let's see, this shower is reserved for us and since it's in it's own room, no one will see us." Trinity slipped passed Neo into the spray.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Neo jumped in behind her, allowing the past week wash off of his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Sex chapter over with...I want to go to bed. If you think anyone's OOC, remember, to ENJOY the fic for it entertaining pleasure. Also, if you are upset about it, then stop reading instead of complaining to me about it. I'm not changing it because you don't like what I write. I write what I want to write, if you enjoy it, that's just an added bonus. :) I'm a tough cookie. 


	11. Does the early bird get the worm? Or doe...

Neo awoke with a start, the dreams were becoming too heart wrenching, too frighteningly real. Sliding his legs out to the side of the bed to sit up, Neo rubbed his eyes. Glancing back at a slumbering Trinity, he smiled wanly before standing in search of cotton pants. Moving forward, Neo stumbled over a discarded boot before making it to the door. Slipping outside, Neo rubbed his bare arms in the morning cold. The lights were just coming on, and a few people were out, some walking, some setting up shop, some heading towards the showers, even some exercising.  
  
~So this is what I'm saving, these people just trying to live a normal life, at least for today's standards. ~  
  
Fully aware of his now freezing naked chest and arms, Neo moved forward to lean against the railing. Hearing, but not reacting to the sound of his door opening, Neo smiled gently at a man on the other side of the walkways, who nodded in return. Feeling a blanket being placed over his cold shoulders, Neo turned to face Trinity, dressed in pants and his sweater, another blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Want to get breakfast?" Trinity asked, eyes checking out the awakening city.  
  
"Sure." Neo followed Trinity into their room, shutting the door behind him. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. Well-when you tripped over my boot, that woke me up, I just didn't want to say anything- too groggy I guess."  
  
"Well, at least it's morning."  
  
"Too early for my tastes when I'm in Zion." Trinity slipped off Neo's sweater in search of her undershirt.  
  
Neo laughed as he picked up a faded gray shirt and placed it on before pulling on his sweater that Trinity had draped on the bed. Finding his shoes under the candle stands, he pulled them on quickly before glancing up to watch Trinity folding up the blankets.  
  
"You ready?" Neo asked, gaining a nod from his counterpart before heading towards the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey guys, you're up early too?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"As far as my conscious mind can tell, yes." Neo quipped.  
  
"Not an early bird I guess?"  
  
"Not here." Trinity replied, biting a biscuit.  
  
"Hey, I heard that there's this kid in the Matrix that could like, wake himself up. People are talking about you bringing him out." Tsunami informed Neo, sitting across from the pair.  
  
"Is that so? How could he wake himself up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They say it may be because he believes so strongly in you two and Morpheus and that where he is isn't real."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, I'll talk with the council today to see what they're up too, how's that sound?" Neo leaned back, stretching his arms.  
  
"Great. I better go, got some stuff to do. See you guys soon." Tsunami rose from the table, his eyes lingering on Trinity for a moment longer than on Neo, but not long enough to be noticeable.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Watching Tsunami's retreating back, Trinity commented to Neo,  
  
"You know, maybe you should let the council come to you, instead of going to them. Maybe they didn't want that getting out, until they asked you."  
  
"If they wouldn't want that getting out, then how come Tsunami knows about it?"  
  
"Well, let's just make sure that they did let it out. Go to them, and find out."  
  
"All right. You want to come, or you going to go off somewhere?" Neo asked, eyeing her as he finished his meal.  
  
"I'll come, but I'm not sure if they'll let me in." Trinity stood, dishes in hand.  
  
"Councilor Hamann will let you in."  
  
"Mmmm, yeah, but if he at all remembers that last time he saw me...well let's just hope he doesn't mention it."  
  
"Mention what?" Neo asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well, when we first made love, he was the person that interrupted us and if you remember, I was clothed only in a sheet." Trinity explained, placing her tray on the pile.  
  
"Ahh, well that is an interesting memory, I doubt he's forgotten it, but he won't mention it, too kind to." Neo commented as he walked towards the lift.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"This is just too fucking hard. I want her too much." Tsunami paced back and forth in his room, the perfect façade he wore when around Neo and Trinity gone.  
  
He knew that he had gained the trust of the entire crew easily. Almost too easily. He feared Trinity was just faking her trust to him to keep him both at arms-length and to make him relax so that if he made a mistake, she'd know it.  
  
"You're thinking way too fucking deep about this. She trusts you, just accept that." But why did her acceptance matter when all he was supposed to do was eliminate her and Neo?  
  
It seemed that every time he found a way to get closer to the pair, they so easily brushed him off, not unkindly granted, but it was pissing him off. Each time he saw them together, like he did this morning, spying on them out in front of their room, his hatred of the One grew. How he had wanted that blanket to be wrapped around his shoulders and to follow her into that room. How he wanted to sleep with her each night. But no.  
  
That would never happen. And since he would never get to experience that, he would kill the only person who does. Lifting his head at the sudden revelation, Tsunami grabbed a sweater from his chair and pulled it on, walking towards the door. Grabbing the knife he kept from his breakfast and sliding it under his shirt, Tsunami exited the room, heading for the council.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Councilor Hamann, may I have a word with you?" Neo asked upon entering the Councilor's office.  
  
"Yes, yes. Come on in, Trinity you may come in also." The councilor smiled at the two, rising to gesture for them to enter.  
  
"Is it true that there is a boy inside the Matrix that could free himself by stretching his mind?" Neo asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"My God. How did you know about this? We haven't told anyone. I was going to come by later and ask you, but how anyone would find out, I don't know. Who told you this?"  
  
"A residing crewmember on our ship, Tsunami." Neo replied, slightly unsettled by the information.  
  
"Tsunami? How did he get out of our detainment center?" The councilor asked worriedly.  
  
"From where?" Trinity questioned, stepping forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooo la la! Isn't this interesting. Guess what, I'm just as curious as you are! Is Tsunami going to get to Neo, and if so, will any harm come to the One? What about Trinity? Why the hell was Tsunami in a detainment center, and how did he get out? I'll write the next chapter in 1 week, and we'll both find out! 


	12. The Showdown

"He's been a resident in the Zion Detainment Center for three months, that is, until recently. One morning, he wasn't in his room. We could never find him." The councilor explained.  
  
"He was a crewmember on board the Conquistador. The ship answered our S.O.S. call and dropped him off to help us." Neo replied.  
  
"The Conquistador last checked out the night before we came upon his empty cell. I guess they took him. Another problem is that the Conquistador is a ship that very few officials, even Commander Lock, like to deal with. If tomorrow we needed every ship in Zion, a call would be sent to the Conquistador, but we would not expect them to come. They are renegades. They do the job that every other unplugged and freeborn person does, just, not along our rules and much less discretely, if that is at all possible."  
  
"So they took him out of his cell, and then handed him over to us? Why was he detained?" Trinity asked.  
  
"He was found to be interacting with agents within the Matrix. We uncovered a plan he had for giving away the codes to Zion. He was to be detained for a minimum of ten months. Then, put to a trial."  
  
"Neo, do you think he may have tried to contact the agents again?" Trinity turned towards Neo.  
  
"Most likely, but for what purpose now?" Neo asked back, eyes searching hers.  
  
"If I may." The councilor gently interrupted. "Neo, if it is possible for you, to have him found and for you to hide."  
  
"Hide?"  
  
"Yes. You are the One. If he tried to find the codes last time, this time, with the discovery of the One, the agents may have him try to kill you. You seem to be their primary target right now." The councilor voiced his fears.  
  
"Where would I go? Not back to our room, nor Morpheus's or Link's places. Or even yours. I can't be around anyone I know until he's found." Neo paced back and forth, thinking.  
  
"Why don't we leave Zion without telling anyone? You and me, on the Neb until he's found. Zion is big, but not like the Matrix, where, if you're inside it, you can't find anyone." Trinity asked.  
  
Neo nodded once before turning towards Councilor Hamann.  
  
"Councilor? Can you find a way for command to let us out quietly?" Neo implored.  
  
"I can. I'll need a few minutes. You two stay in here." The councilor rose and left, shutting the door tightly behind him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tsunami watched Councilor Hamann exit his room. He had heard voices in there, Neo's and Trinity's distinctly. Deciding that walking into that room now would most likely get him caught, and possibly killed, he retreated into the shadows, heading for the docking bay.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What if they can't find him? What if he hides on a ship that's leaving?" Trinity voiced her concerns at the seated Neo.  
  
"They'll find him." Neo replied sternly, more to reassure himself that her.  
  
"I don't like this. Running and hiding."  
  
"You don't? It was your idea." Neo glanced up at Trinity, amused.  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Trinity replied curtly.  
  
"Never does."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Thank you Councilor, I hope you will find him soon. Tell Morpheus for us." Neo spoke into the earpiece of the headset on the Nebuchadnezzar.  
  
"I will. Take care. We'll contact you as soon as we find him. Good bye for now." The Councilor cut the transmission, leaving only static to crackle into Neo's ear.  
  
"Well, we're off. Where to?" Trinity inquired, typing in coordinates for a place to land the ship several miles out of Zion.  
  
"Paradise?" Neo asked, a smile gracing his face.  
  
"If you consider our room paradise, I almost feel bad for you." Trinity commented as she rose from the captain's seat, the coordinates set.  
  
"Almost?" Neo stood and grabbed her arm, turning her around.  
  
"Almost." Trinity replied, allowing Neo to push her backwards.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Neo continued.  
  
"Not really." Trinity answered as her back pressed against the door and Neo's lips sealed over hers.  
  
Sliding a hand down her arm, Neo pressed his body against hers. A moan escaped Trinity's throat- only to be drowned out in Neo's mouth. Before all reality was lost to them however, Neo heard a crash from outside the door. Moving quickly away from Trinity, he allowed her to turn around and glance out of the dirty window. Shrugging at Neo, she pressed the button that released the door lock.  
  
Moving out to the corridor, Trinity looked down the ladder before slowly descending down it. When the pair had both feet on the main deck, they split apart, checking out opposite sides of the core. As Neo moved around the shadows near the plug-in chairs, he heard the scuff of a foot behind him. Whirling around just in time for the EMP gun to slam into his face, Neo called out in surprise. As darkness began to seep in around his consciousness, Neo heard the distinct sound of the gun being fired.  
  
Trinity landed on the deck, her arm scorched only slightly from the blast. She had jumped out of the way just as Tsunami fired, but she wasn't fast enough. Wincing as she stood, Trinity ran forward, slamming the shoulder of her good arm into Tsunami's body, knocking the gun from his hand and, in turn, knocking him over. Grabbing the gun, Trinity stood up, only to feel the pain of a boot kicking her in her face. Stumbling backwards, Trinity regained her balance before aiming at the very spot that Tsunami had been only moments before.  
  
Turning and ducking at the same time, Trinity missed being hit again, and instead fired on Tsunami's legs. Yelling in pain, he fell to the floor. Trinity stood and ran over to him.  
  
"Go to hell." Tsunami bit out vehemently.  
  
"You first." Trinity replied before slamming the gun into his temple and knocking him out.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Councilor, we have Tsunami in our custody. He hid on the Nebuchadnezzar and attacked us soon after we left." Trinity reported into the headset. Next to her sat Neo, holding an icepack against his bandaged head, while Tsunami, still unconscious, lay behind them, his hands and feet bound by chains.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Came the worried reply.  
  
Trinity glanced at Neo before responding,  
  
"We'll live."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! There, the supposedly big, but actually small show down between Tsunami and Trinity. Oh come on, didn't you just know from the beginning that it'd be Trinity who kicked his ass and not Neo? Ok, well onto the next chapter...I think only a few more will be coming along...Sorry, but I need to focus on school and soccer. I promise not to abandon any of my fics, but you do have to wait a week for each update. Anyways, review 'cause it makes me happy! 


	13. The Kid really is annoying

"We'll be approaching Gate 6 into Zion in thirty minutes. Tsunami has been moved to the mess hall and has been chained to the bench. I even placed a bowl of water just out of reach for him." Trinity informed Neo upon entering their room.  
  
"You're horrible." Neo replied, his fingers gently touching Trinity's hips, pulling her closer. "Thirty minutes, hmm, that doesn't give us much time."  
  
"Is that a challenge soldier?" Trinity's eyes crinkled slightly as a smile graced her face.  
  
"Could be." Neo pulled more firmly, bringing Trinity chest to chest with him. Feeling her warm breath upon his collarbone, Neo sighed quietly.  
  
Feeling Neo sigh, Trinity pushed her body more firmly against his. Getting the response she hoped for - a shocked intake of breath - Trinity pushed Neo down onto the bed before taking off both his and her own boots. The one annoying task completed, Trinity moved her body over Neo's, noting his quick breaths and obvious struggle to control himself from the desires she was ripping out of him by sliding over him. A rough kiss quickly outweighed the softer one Trinity had originally planned, giving in to her craving. Sliding her lips over Neo's, Trinity drew him in, tasting him. His hands almost magnetically slide up her sides, finding the most sensitive areas, drawing soft moans out of her mouth and into his own.  
  
Flashing lights - not the normal type either - the red lights. Stopping mid- kiss, Trinity deftly lifted herself off of Neo and grabbed her boots as she wrenched the door open. Racing down the hall to the ladder, Trinity scarcely noted that Neo was only a half step behind her. Rushing into the cockpit, Trinity immediately noticed that there were four sentinels approaching fast.  
  
"Neo, hurry, down to the core! Shut down the ship and charge the EMP!" Trinity yelled, hearing his footsteps come to a halt before retreating.  
  
Neo jumped down the last four rungs before running towards the operator's chair and began typing furiously.  
  
"Power offline. Charging the EMP." Neo called into the headset as he placed it on his head.  
  
"You've got twenty seconds, Neo. Hurry."  
  
Neo drummed his fingers on the edge of the keyboard, his body tense. This happened too often. Too many sentinels were finding them too quickly, whether they entered the Matrix or not. Seeing the screen message indicating the EMP was charged, Neo opened the box and turned the switch, gripping the seat afterwards as the blast flew out around him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Four Months Later  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"You saved yourself."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Neo, how could someone wake themselves up? I've never even heard of this happening." Trinity asked Neo after they left the Kid in the med lab.  
  
"I'm not sure. He woke up because he believed so much. That's my only explanation for it. I know nothing else." Neo shook his head.  
  
The Nebuchadnezzar had left Zion quickly after the trial and conviction of Tsunami. Sentenced to lift imprisonment, Tsunami was the first human to both be given that sentence and also the first to attempt to kill the One. Neo, after receiving information on a coppertop known only as "Kid" from the council, proceeded to watch him for four months before contacting him.  
  
"You do know that he's only going to think you brought him out, that you saved him."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't."  
  
"You really think he'll listen to you on that subject?" Trinity asked as they entered the mess hall.  
  
"He might."  
  
"Who might what?" Link asked from his seat at the table.  
  
"Kid might listen to me when I tell him that I didn't save his life." Neo informed.  
  
"The guy had like, self-substantiation, he woke up from a Matrix death instead of actually dying. The whole time, he knows all about you, and believes you'll lead him to the truth, that's you'll save him. Jesus Neo, you called him to get out, and then you're the first person he sees when he's on the ship. You mix that with what he believed, you got a guy who thinks you saved him." Link pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know." Neo nodded as he sat down, a bowl of food clanking onto the tabletop.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling he's gonna be pestering you?" Link asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh God, I hope not." Trinity commented, "We'll never be alone. At least with Link, we're only interrupted occasionally. With Kid, oh I hope he can take a hint."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"We'll be docking in a day, just thought you'd like to know." Trinity informed Neo when she found him in their room.  
  
"Thank God. I swear, I'm going to go insane. It's like he finishes everything super fast so he can follow me around. It's like he has nothing better to do than watch me and ask all kinds of questions." Neo was lying on his back, an arm covering his eyes.  
  
"I know. But he's not here right now." Trinity moved towards the bed and moved her body down next to his.  
  
Neo didn't bother commenting. He and Trinity had been separated for two weeks due to Kid's incessant pestering. The tension built up between them could be compared to a light bulb exploding from too much electricity. Link and Morpheus could see this and tried their best to keep Kid busy, but it seemed to only fuel his energy in being around Neo.  
  
Sliding electrified fingers under the hem of Trinity's shirt, Neo rolled on top of her, determined not to be interrupted this time by a newly unplugged or even sentinels. Moving his mouth over Trinity's, Neo tensed as her fingers lazily slide under his own shirt before pulling it off. Sliding moistened lips down Trinity's neck, Neo paused as he felt her racing pulse against his lips. She wanted and needed this just as much as he did, that much was clear.  
  
As if on cue, the door squeaked open, revealing Kid's head popping in. Neo released an angry sigh against Trinity's neck, causing her to shiver underneath him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll just...right." Kid quickly shut the door, leaving the pair alone.  
  
"This is so fucking annoying. Can we ever do this on the ship?" Neo asked, pulling up to look into Trinity's eyes.  
  
Sighing, Trinity replied softly, "No, I guess not. There's too much danger, too many chances of something happening while-" Trinity trailed off.  
  
"Dammit. Can we wait one day?" Neo asked.  
  
"One day and I'm completely yours the moment we're alone." Trinity replied seriously. The hunger was in her eyes, not hidden for fear of embarrassment, it was too strong to care.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Neo replied, sliding off to Trinity's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I know, it's been two weeks! School has majorly sucked lately. Soccer will be over next week anyway, so yay! I know like everyone can't stand the Kid, but hey, I have to bring him into it. He's there in Reloaded and not The Matrix. The Neb picks him up, so I had to do it, sorry. I'm only promising 2-3 more chapters. I want to wrap this up. Probably another one of them in Zion, and then one long chapter like my first one as another AU for a scene in Reloaded...most likely the cave scene. I know you'll like that. 


	14. Pentup passion explodes in every directi...

"Hey Kid, don't get into too much trouble, you hear me?" Link asked before Kid was whisked away from the dock to bring him to the council.  
  
"I'll try, and thanks guys. Thank you Neo."  
  
"Pleasure." Neo replied, smiling gently.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"There will be a gathering in the Temple tonight, as it is exactly five months since the One was discovered." Ballard told Trinity, who only arched an eyebrow at him. "Speaking of which, where is Neo?"  
  
"Roaming." Trinity replied simply. Neo had told her he would walk around Zion for a bit to just experience it. Trinity had nodded, and then decided to get out too, heading towards Zion's only bar, a place she had only visited if Switch wasn't busy with Apoc while in Zion.  
  
"You serious?" Upon receiving a nod, he continued. "Why's he doing that?"  
  
"I guess it gives him a feeling of blessing and peace, seeing all these people, fighting for the same thing, the lines and prejudices in the Matrix eliminated. He once told me it gave him hope. When I asked how, he simply answered that it gave him hope that when the war was at it's end, he, as the One, fighting to save them, would not be alone. The One is alone, as the only human who can do the things he can do, but he said he knew he wouldn't be alone."  
  
"Wow. Introspective?" Ballard asked, smiling.  
  
"He thinks quite a bit about this world, more than sometimes I do, and I've been here longer." Trinity replied, lifting a drink to her lips. No alcohol whatsoever existed in this world, but something other than the metallic water and white goop on the ships was good enough for any soldier.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because he's supposed to end the war and save all of us. Makes a guy think about what he's saving." Ballard commented, watching her swallow.  
  
"Maybe. I should go. I wanted to catch Ghost before the Logos left." Trinity smiled before pushing the cup towards Ballard, who grasped it in his hand and finished it off before following her out.  
  
"I'll catch you later, maybe at the Temple tonight?" Ballard asked offhand as they began moving in opposite directions.  
  
"Maybe. Bye Ballard." Trinity waved before turning around to get to the lift.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hello Trinity. This is a nice surprise. I was unaware the Nebuchadnezzar was docked." Ghost smiled as he opened his door only to find Trinity standing outside it.  
  
"Hi Ghost. Yeah, we arrived unexpectedly." Trinity replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, please, come in." Ghost backed up and gestured her in.  
  
"Thanks. How has it been?"  
  
"All right I supposed. Not worse, maybe a bit better. Sparks is more sarcastic, but that's about all." Ghost laughed softly as he sat on his bed, while Trinity sat in the chair by the door.  
  
"Same here, even the sarcastic bit about Link." Trinity replied, nodding.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. After the whole Tsunami ordeal, everything settled down to the usual normalcy. That is, if you consider fighting sentinels in the real world, agents in the Matrix, and having the One on your ship normal."  
  
"Our lives are different from Coppertops." Ghost stated as if in realization.  
  
"That should be a good thing."  
  
"And it is. Say, where is he anyway?" Ghosts asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Neo doesn't have to be around me all the time you know. I did live without him at one time." Trinity stated coolly.  
  
"Yes you did, but as you told me once, nearly a month before you began watching him, you felt as if you weren't alive. You said you felt cold and alone. When you walked off the Neb after Neo was found, and I saw you at Temple, you looked so alive. You skin tone glowed, your eyes were bright, not too mention..." Ghost trailed off, smiling.  
  
"Not to mention what?" Trinity asked, smiling also.  
  
"Not to mention that your body, the minute Neo came within sight, just oozed sexual energy." Ghost finished, laughing softly at the look on Trinity's face. "Don't worry, it's not bad. I was happy and relieved. Besides, love and affection are proudly expressed in Zion. Life is hard and love is a distinct feeling that is amazing, and cannot be programmed. Perhaps that is why the machines fail at keeping every human plugged into the Matrix. The one feeling that humans have sets them free because the machines do not understand it, and therefore cannot program it correctly."  
  
"Wow, you think quite a bit on this topic?" Trinity asked, an eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"I believe love will save humanity. How, I do not know, but I believe that much. Now, I must go, showers don't come often on a ship, as you know, and I would like to have one."  
  
"All right, it was nice catching up with you. I'll see you later Ghost."  
  
"Bye Trinity."  
  
~~*~~  
  
~Drums, a beat, a rhythm, sound. Moving bodies, pressing close to each other, wanting to prove they are free. Humanity, at perhaps it's most naked. Where people let go and just feel. Just live. Freely. ~  
  
Ghost entered the Temple with Sparks, his eyes moving through the throng of dancers, and then to the people along the walls and by the tables of food. Finding neither Trinity nor Neo, Ghost smiled, hoping they were revolting against the machines privately. Moving forward, Sparks grabbed his arm. Turning in question, Ghost instead followed where Sparks' eyes were, his own growing when he saw what had stopped Sparks.  
  
"Did you know they could dance? Like that?" Ghost ignored the question whispered to him by Sparks, instead only watching.  
  
Neo, shirtless, moved rhythmically against Trinity's back in circular motions. A leg slid slightly between her two, Trinity rested against him, an arm up over his neck, pulling his head down to her own neck. His left hand rested on her left hip while the other slid sensuously up and down her right side. Moving in rhythmically small and then large circles against her, Neo couldn't help but remember a name for this type of dance from the Matrix: the grind. ~Who gives a fuck anyway? ~ Neo thought as he watched Trinity shift against him, causing a shiver to go down his spine to his groin.  
  
Trinity's dress moved fluidly against her, moving like the ocean's waves. Tensing upon feeling Neo's hands grip her waist, Trinity moved closer to him, pushing a leg through his two this time, Trinity smiled into his neck at his gasp as he noticed the place where they would undoubtedly fuse their bodies together later was pressed against his thigh.  
  
"God, Trinity, we need to get out of here." Neo mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Oh really?" Trinity asked, pushing against him as he moved against her body, causing a moan to escape his lips.  
  
"Definitely." Neo replied, his voice thick and ragged. Then, deciding she needed a little persuasion, Neo moved one hand in circles around her lower back, causing her to arch into him, while the other hand slide inside the thin layer of clothe between his body and her own. Sliding his fingers slowly down and up around her abdomen, Neo felt her hands tighten their grip on him. "You want to drop to the floor, right here, right now? Or..." Neo paused, watching her eyes widen before he leaned in to nip at her lips and chin.  
  
"Or what?" Trinity breathed against his temple.  
  
"Or do you want privacy?" Neo finished. Not waiting for an answer, Neo closed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, not caring where they were. He wanted her, and they had waited too fucking long to wait any longer. Neo knew Trinity preferred to save their most passionate expressions for their room, but he just didn't want to wait any longer. It wasn't fair. It never was anyway, but at least this time he had a say in the matter. This time, he could stop worrying about sentinels and focus on heated skin and soft lips. This time, he could say, "fuck the war" and go beyond caring.  
  
Pulling his lips slightly away from Trinity's, he felt her breathing raggedly against him.  
  
"Privacy sounds wonderful."  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What if this is as good as it gets?" Neo remembered this quote from As Good As It Gets as he looked down at Trinity, her eyes closed in tension and pent-up passion, her brow creased in pleasure instead of worry. ~Well, if it is, then right now is heaven. ~  
  
Neo moved fluidly against Trinity, naked skin flowing together as one. Who cared where one ended and the other began? These two certainly didn't. Open mouths, inviting lips, desire-stirring caresses, when combined together, can make you forget everything except the moment. And they were living in the moment, that much was true. Sliding his lips down her neck, Neo paused to kiss her racing pulse affectionately before continuing further. Stopping mid-kiss on her collarbone, Neo shivered as Trinity slide her hands up his back and pushed her body up against him. Sometimes, making a person melt can take minutes, days, weeks, sometimes even years. Sometimes, it can take a fraction of a second, as it did now.  
  
Sliding his nose along Trinity's cheek, Neo's lips met her own in a soft, yet passion-driven kiss. God, how long had they waited for this? Seemed like forever. Trinity pressed her lips into the hollow of his shoulder; brow creased, her arms tightly gripping his back, fingers pressing in to the skin. Her legs moving rhythmically against Neo's as he rocked against her. It seemed as if everything they'd been holding in was exploding out in just seconds. Trinity desperately wanted to grasp it, to make it last as long as possible, but as euphoria washed over her, she gave in.  
  
But who said giving in was bad?  
  
~~~  
  
Well, how 'bout that? Okay, one, possibly two chapters, oh forget it. One chapter left. It'll be a big one. I just can't take this. Too much happened in Revolutions. My God. I will not spoil, but I will say this: fuck a break. I'll take a break AFTER I write a post-Revolutions fic. I know I need it, how about you? You have any questions about this fic, or something? Sure, you can ask it in the review, but, if you e-mail it to me instead, I respond to those. 'Cause it really isn't my style to post replies to your reviews (if you noticed), nothing against you guys, I just don't do it. Oh well, gonna go whimper in the corner and think up a good way to make all you readers happy in the opening chapter of my post- Revolutions fic. 


	15. Celebrating humanity

This is the final chapter of A Moment of Understanding. A warning to you all now. I hope this fic was a happy light in the darkness after the end of Revolutions for you all. Most writers have either chosen to close up shop because of the events in it, while others are writing rather saddening fics. I'm choosing to do neither. I know that the Neo and Trinity lovers most likely feel like they've been punched in the stomach, and I'm going to try to help you guys get through it, because I have to also. So there's my rant, it will continue in the opening chapter of the new fic, coming out within days. This final chapter begins, well; I'll let you guys figure it out. One more thing- it flips between third person and first person.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Another month has passed. Within the past few days, the Osiris has dropped their intel, the Logos has picked it up and all the ships have met to speak about this new information. In other words, Final Flight of the Osiris, Enter the Matrix, and the beginning of The Matrix: Reloaded, have taken place.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Zee, are we going to the gathering tonight?" Link asked as he put his clothes away.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to go." Zee replied, walking over to help him with the small chore. "You always told me to check out what you fought for. I thought I did, but I want to see it through your eyes."  
  
"All right. We'll go." Link smiled, pulling Zee into a tight embrace.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm going to go down early, I wanted to hear the opening prayers. When will you be down?" Neo asked, poking his head into the shower stall.  
  
"I'll be down shortly, go ahead without me." Trinity replied, turning in the shower to face him.  
  
Neo paused before responding. Give him some credit- the woman he loved completely was in a shower, naked, before him- and yet, he didn't jump in with her.  
  
"Okay. Don't be too long. I miss you." Neo replied, the last sentence a mere whisper. Trinity smiled softly, and reached out to touch his face.  
  
"I know. Go."  
  
~~*~~  
  
~Wasn't I here just a month ago? ~ Neo thought, half listening to the conversation taking place in front of him. Just a month ago, he had been dancing rather sensuously with Trinity, not forty feet from where he was standing. Now, a month of nothing more than a chaste kiss before entering the Matrix was all that he had from her, and truthfully, he was insane. The blood in his body didn't know which way to flow. Of course, the moment she walked up the hallway, he felt her, and the blood rushed south. He could feel her because he'd been deprived of her so long. He could feel her because he wanted her. He could feel her because he had just excused himself from the conversation before him and was kissing her right now.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him to her. Her lips slid against and under his. Pulling away slightly, she breathed in. ~Like an angel. ~ Just the way she breathed was amazing. Pushing his forehead against hers, he spoke softly, turning his head as he spoke.  
  
"I missed you." Oh God, that smile. The one she saves only for me. Brilliant.  
  
"I can tell." Her voice is silky soft, insinuating too many things to comprehend. Most I don't care about.  
  
"I was thinking..." I start, pulling back enough to catch her watching my lips- something I know means talking isn't as important right this second- before flicking up to look into my eyes. "Everyone is here."  
  
I let her figure out my mind, of course, with most of the blood running south, I'm sure she could've read me like an open book the moment she walked in. Gripping my hand, her eyes are locked on mine.  
  
"Follow me." Oh God, will I, to the ends of the earth if I must.  
  
~~*~~  
  
People seemed to be everywhere. Then again, the music can be heard all the way back to Neo and Trinity's room, at least, the thumps, that is. However, music wasn't on either's mind. Moving quickly to the elevator, the pair slipped in, shutting the doors before any other people can reach them. Moving together, Neo pushed Trinity into the wall of the elevator, his lips devouring her. Her skin, silky smooth and salty from sweat. His own skin felt like a fire was burning underneath it. The doors opened to an empty hall, and Neo was pushed slightly by Trinity to stop so they could get home.  
  
Gripping her wrist- the veins making her skin uneven- he pulled her to his chest as they moved down the hall. Reaching their door, Neo barely took in the fact that many gifts were outside. Wrenching it open, the pair moved in as one. Having scarcely time enough to slam the door shut before Trinity was pulling his shirt over his head, Neo raised his arms up. Leaning forward, he allowed her to concentrate on both getting it off and his lips on her own. His hands finally came free from the shirt and they immediately moved to grasp Trinity's back.  
  
Arching into Neo, Trinity's hands fell down to his chest, one slipping over his shoulders, while the other fell to the clasp of his pants. Neo paused, his breath stuck in his throat, as Trinity undid the clasp. Neo forgot his own job for a moment as Trinity slide his pants down his hips, revealing naked flesh before they dropped completely to the floor. Trinity moved her hand back up to his abdomen before giving a small whimper of protest, a signal to get her dress off. Neo complied readily. His hands moved around to the knot holding the beautiful dress together. Pulling blindly, desire controlling him, Neo couldn't get it.  
  
Trinity kissed his temple softly before pulling away slightly. Neo, confused, stood there, unsure what to do until she turned around- her back facing him. Neo moved forward, his hands instantly grasping the knot while his lips moved along her neck to her shoulder. Practically feeling her melt into his kisses, Neo smiled at the satisfied sigh she emitted upon him sliding the dress off her shoulders- where it dropped in a heap to the floor. Neo's hands fell to Trinity's waist, turning her around to face him. Lips on lips- an explosion of sensations that had been prolonged for too much time. Neo slowly moved Trinity backwards until she lowered herself to the bed, pulling him with her with a slight tug of her hand.  
  
Neo slid into her as if it was meant to be. God's most favored creations were meant to fuse this way, and they were going to celebrate it for as long as possible. Kissing him, Trinity felt Neo shift his weight to hold himself up over her as he rocked. She moved her hands to grip his back as she kissed his neck and then shifted upwards to his lips. God, being human was wonderful. Trinity felt Neo slid his nose along her cheek before his lips met hers- so softly, so lovingly. But the desire built up faster once he pulled his mouth from her slowly. She moved to place her temple against Neo's bicep as he rocked harder, passion driving him.  
  
Trinity felt overcome by the euphoria building inside her, pushing in all directions. Raising her head up from against his arm, she knew Neo was watching her- her mouth open in pure ecstasy. Sliding her hands to wrap around Neo's neck, she felt the world fall away as the sensations hit the ceiling and proceeded to blow it open. Trinity slowly closed her mouth, watching Neo's eyes until he lowered his forehead to rest it against her lips. ~God, six months ago, he was a shivering unplugged with wide eyes. He believed me then because I was his only reality. Now, I cling to him because he's my only sense of life. ~ Trinity thought, looking into his eyes as he raised his head again, but ~something's wrong. ~  
  
"Neo, what's wrong?" I wait, fear gripping me, the bliss already forgotten. "It's okay, you can tell me."  
  
"Trinity..." Neo trails off. I can hear the fear in his voice.  
  
"Don't be afraid." My God, I love him too much to bear.  
  
"I can't lose you." He finally whispers out.  
  
"You're not going to lose me." I love him. You hear me Neo? I love you. I reach down to grasp his hand and pull it up to our faces. "You feel this?" He nods slightly. "I'm never letting go." I won't, I can't, I love you too much.  
  
Because I love him, I'll be there for him. I'll protect him. I'll never let go. I'll be here today, and tomorrow, and every day thereafter. Even in war and through death, I'll be there for him. I remember faintly when I brought him his dinner one night- and he was awake. I had spoken with Cypher afterwards- another unforgettable conversation- but I won't forget what had taken place in that room. He was supposed to be sleeping, but he awoke, and our lives changed forever because of that moment, as they are right now because of this moment. They changed because, for only a moment then, we understood each other, and we understand each other right now too. That moment of understanding was simple: I would be there for him then, and in six months, nothing's changed. I'll always be there for him. I'll always believe in him. I'll always love him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it. The end. {Sniff} I loved this fic, so much. It was completely original and, I think it was needed after Revolutions. It kind of came full circle with the cave sex scene from Reloaded I just did versus the "Trinity- bringing-Neo-dinner" scene my first chapter was about. Also because it started with a scene from The Matrix and ended with a scene from Reloaded. I hope you guys like, give me 7 reviews minimum because I want this fic to be the first one to hit 100 reviews!!! Come on! I know you guys can do it!!!!!! I love this fic, I will miss this fic, and I hope you guys do too. Give me long reviews! I'll start my newest fic for post-Revolutions right now, hopefully to be up within hours, if not, days. I thank you all for the positive reviews, and please, if you have anything you want to ask, e-mail me at Lh52goalie@aol.com. Hasta Luego (Until Later). 


End file.
